


Jail Birds

by DRHPaints



Series: Me? Horny for a Murderer? Never. [4]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015), The Eye Doesn't Lie
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Head Injury, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Jail Sex, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Other, Police, Police Brutality, Prison Sex, Protectiveness, Rough Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Arrested for who-knows-which-time, Robbie is tossed in jail with Sebastian, a timid trans man locked up following a protest. As they get to know one another, Sebastian discovers the soft side beneath Robbie's rough and rugged exterior, Robbie developing a protective fondness for Sebastian's sweet disposition.
Relationships: Robbie Wheadlan/Original Transmasculine Character
Series: Me? Horny for a Murderer? Never. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957354
Kudos: 12





	Jail Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pockets_full_of_posies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockets_full_of_posies/gifts).



> Requested by pockets_full_of_posies for phantomofthegallifreyanopera. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Note: I use the term 'transsexual' in this work because it takes place c. 1985-ish.
> 
> TW/CW: The original character of Sebastian is assigned female at birth. In reference to his genitalia I use words like 'pussy' and 'clit.' If these are too dysphoria-inducing for you, I apologize. If you would like a fic that uses different terminology, don't hesitate to ask.
> 
> Also, I didn't know how to put it in a succinct way in the tags, but be forewarned that there is an instance of police being amused at the possibility of OC being sexually assaulted. Nothing actually happens in terms of non-consent or is described graphically in that regard, but I felt I should say it ahead of time all the same.

Shifting back on the bunk with a sigh, Sebastian cricked his neck from side to side in hopes of relaxing after the horror of being processed.

“Alright, Wheadlan, you know the drill.” Annoyingly nasal voice of officer Jones echoing down the hall, Sebastian turned to see him bearing a tall, smirking man in handcuffs, faded Poison t-shirt screaming across his broad shoulders as he strutted his way forward.

“Yeah, not my first rodeo, Jonsey.” The man’s smokey Texas drawl chuckled out as Jones inserted the key into the lock and slid the bars aside. 

Cobalt eyes studying him, Sebastian looked away as Jones marched the man inside. “Robbie Wheadlan?” Jones patted his firm chest with a syrupy smile. “For once, your troubled ass isn’t the only one in our little clink. Meet your cellmate, Sebastian.” Drawing out his name in a sing-song voice, Jones flicked his wrist in an effeminate manner. Robbie glanced over his shoulder at Jones curiously and noticed a flush crept up Sebastian’s cheeks as he drew his knees closer to his chest. “Good luck.” Jones gave Robbie’s firm arm a playful punch, locking the bars and twirling the keys with a whistle before disappearing back down the hall.

Robbie strolled to the unoccupied bunk, hitching up his tight black jeans before he sat down. “Hey…”

Resolutely avoiding Robbie’s gaze, Sebastian offered the tiniest of nods. “Hey.” Tilting his head, Robbie wondered if perhaps Sebastian was sick. His voice sounded falsely deep. Froggy. 

Figuring he had nothing but time and no way to fill it, Robbie rubbed his wide palms together with a sigh. “So…” Lower lip jutting out, Robbie tapped a booted toe. “What’re you in for, man?”

Sebastian gnawed on the inside of his cheek, green eyes peeking cautiously. “Spit at a cop.”

“No shit?” A crooked, goofy grin blossomed over Robbie’s wide mouth, softening his rugged features. The corner of Sebastian’s mouth ticked up and he bobbed his head. Robbie sat back, crossing his strong arms. “I feel like there’s a good yarn in there somewhere.” Expressive eyebrows popping, Robbie pursed his lips, long legs stretching out and heels crossed.

“Well, um…” Body unraveling a bit, Sebastian took a breath. “I...well I was at this…” Hesitating, Sebastian swallowed. “This gathering type-thing and, um...this guy well, he was…” Sebastian fell quiet for a moment, studying the floor. “He was being a real asshole so...so I punched him…” Teetering his head from side to side, Sebastian smirked. “And well, um...the cops didn’t like that, so...so they arrested me and, well...that’s when I spit at one of them.”

Robbie smiled in approval, but his sapphire eyes narrowed. “Wait, so…” Placing his palms on the mattress, Robbie tilted his head. “Why were there cops at this ‘gathering type-thing’?” Making air quotes, Robbie lifted a dark eyebrow “Y’all having a big blowout or something? Get too rowdy?”

Tensing again, Sebastian cleared his throat. “No, um...not exactly. It was a, um…a protest.”

“Oh yeah?” Robbie blinked curiously. “What were y’all protesting?”

Sebastian hugged his knees. Biting his lip, he took in Robbie, his size, the unlikelihood of the guards coming to help. “Well, I, um…” Voice wavering, Sebastian looked to the single toilet they were expected to share, staring hard before his eyes fell to the bed. “I guess you’re going to find out pretty soon anyway…” Swallowing hard, Sebastian tucked his chin in, voice shrinking. “It was a protest for...rights for transsexuals.”

Robbie stared. Small hands. Soft face. The voice. “Oh…” Nodding, Robbie tapped his fingers on his thick thigh. “Well, um...that’s…” Robbie cleared his throat, looking away. A beat of silence passed between them. “Just...I got no problem with that…” Folding his big hands in his lap, Robbie bobbed his head. “Your body, your business. And, um…” Robbie gestured to the toilet. “Comes time for that, don’t worry. I’ll...well, I’ll give you as much privacy as we have here. Won’t gawk at you or nothing.”

Face half hidden, Robbie could hardly hear Sebastian when he spoke. “Thank you…”

They fell silent for a moment before Robbie shifted atop his bunk. “That’s cool though. You spittin’ at that cop.”

Sebastian smiled sadly. “Thanks, but...I regret it now…”

“Why?” Robbie scratched his rough cheek.

Looking down the hall, Sebastian sighed. “Well, um...you know...you know how they…” Sebastian didn’t blink, but Robbie saw his fingers twitch. “How they make you strip for processing and all, right?”

“Oh shit…” Robbie glanced toward the front desk, surprised when his hands formed into fists. “They didn’t do nothin’ to you, did they?” Unsure why, he felt strangely protective of this fragile man seated before him.

“Well, not like that.” Sebastian shook his head and Robbie deflated a little. “But, um…” Green eyes shifting, Sebastian’s mouth settled into a flat line. “For a while they...well, they spent a long time debating. Well, joking, really. About whether they should send me next door or not.”

“Oh…” Robbie knew he referred to the women’s cell and nodded sadly.

“But, um…” Voice tremulous, Sebastian commanded his eyes to stay dry, digging his fingers into his jeans. “Ultimately they decided to keep me here. Said it would be funny. They…” Sniffing, Sebastian turned away from him. “They said they hoped they’d pick up a guy to toss in here with me and…” Two rivulets breached and Sebastian’s body shook. “And set me right.”

Robbie watched Sebastian, hearing his breath hitch. “Oh fuck, man, I…” Shaking his head, Robbie clenched his teeth, muscle is his sharp jaw flashing. “That’s awful. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry…” Sebastian smeared the moisture from his face. “I...I don’t know why I’m telling you all this. I’m...I’m just really scared.”

Nodding, Robbie kept his twang gentle. “It’s okay...and…” Tipping his chin back down the hall, Robbie’s oceanic eyes looked at Sebastian thoughtfully. “Don’t worry. If that’s what they were looking for, they brought in the wrong guy.” Robbie held his palms aloft. “I would never touch someone who didn’t want it.”

“Thank you.” Sebastian gave a watery smile. 

Tossing a middle finger towards the bars, Robbie scoffed. “Fuck those guys.”

Laughing despite himself, Sebastian nodded. “Yeah. Fuck ‘em.” They shared a grin and Sebastian lowered his knees. “So, what’re you in for?”

“Well, nothing quite so noble…” Robbie rubbed the back of his neck, stretching out his lower lip. “Knocked off a convenience store. Stole a shit ton of scratch offs.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Oh so did they get you on a security camera or something?”

“No…” Gaze sliding away, Robbie rubbed a hand over his pink lips. “I, um...well...there wasn’t a winner in the bunch, so...I got pissed and went back to complain.”

Sebastian burst out laughing, clutching his stomach. “What? You did not!”

Holding up his huge hands in defeat, Robbie giggled, his expression of mirth oddly disarming. Left eye squinting, his overbite extended and Robbie folded in on himself, the high pitched peals squeaking out of him irrepressibly. “What do you want from me? I was drunk.”

“Pfft…” Shaking his head, Sebastian chuckled. “That’s hilarious.”

“Yeah, well…” Robbie raised a broad shoulder. “I’m kinda a regular around here, so…” Knocking on the wall, Robbie smiled. “Can’t stay away too long or they’ll wonder what I’m up to and come lookin’.” Leaning forward, Robbie rested his elbows on his knees. “How about you? Where you from? That accent doesn’t sound like Texas.”

“Nope.” Sebastian shook his head. “California. And before that, Wisconsin.” Sighing, he looked around the cell. “Yeah, when I changed my birth certificate, I sure as hell didn’t think I’d end up in a jail in fucking El Paso...might’ve left ‘female’ on my driver’s license just in case if I would’ve thought of it…”

“Huh…” Furrowing his prominent eyebrows, Robbie blinked. “Yeah, I suppose I wouldn’t’ve thought of it either.”

Sebastian shrugged. “Well...yeah. Why would you?”

Considering him for a moment, Robbie sat back. “No offense, but, um...I didn’t...I didn't know we had any of you folks around here.”

“Oh, well…” Scratching a hand through his sandy hair, Sebastian made a face. “It’s not like we walk around broadcasting. Usually try to keep things quiet, for obvious reasons. Today was an exception because of some harassment that’s been going on lately.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” Robbie frowned. “Good for y’all for standing up about it though. Must be tough.”

Sighing heavily, Sebastian nodded. “It is.”

“Kinda surprised now that I think on it…” Rubbing a hand over his sandpaper cheek, Robbie pursed his lips. “Think you’re the first one I’ve met. I mean, I’m sure some go into Charlie’s, but if so, I never noticed…”

Sebastian narrowed his emerald eyes at Robbie suspiciously. “How do you know about Charlie’s?”

Realizing his disclosure, Robbie stiffened for a second. Crossing his firm arms, a slow, sexy smirk blossomed over his pink lips and Robbie cast his eyes away. “Well, I, um...I’m not exactly picky…” Robbie shrugged, running his tongue over his teeth within his mouth. “Just like to have a good time.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Alright, that’s fair. So what do you do?”

Giggling, Robbie ran a hand over his combed back chestnut hair. “Get into trouble, mostly. You?”

“I work overnights at a gas station.” Raising a shoulder, Sebastian half smiled. “Nothing too exciting.”

“Oh yeah? Which one?”

“The QuickPump. Off route 9.”

A wicked grin appeared on Robbie’s chiseled features. “You must not’ve been there long then…” 

Sebastian’s eyebrows knit together. “Why do you say that?”

“Well, I, uh…” Hiding his amusement behind his fingers, Robbie’s dark eyebrows danced. “I might’ve knocked that place over. Once. Or twice. Or…” Tongue moving over his pink lips alluringly, Robbie tipped his head to the side. “Maybe it was a few times…”

“Wait…” Emerald eyes widening, Sebastian snapped and pointed at him. “You’re…” A blush flooded Sebastian’s cheeks and he looked away. “Yeah...yeah, uh...I heard about you, actually…”

Robbie hitched up a dark eyebrow. “Oh yeah? What have you heard?”

“Well, um…” Folding his lips under to hide his smile, Sebastian twisted his fingers. “Some of the others...the ladies, they call you the, um…” Sebastian chuckled and shrugged. “Smokin’ Hot Bandit.”

Giggling, Robbie tilted his head and held his palms aloft. “Guilty.”

Steps proceeding down the hall interrupted their mirth and Jones entered with two bags of fast food. “Wheadlan.” Extending a hand through the bars, Robbie stood to accept his dinner, but as he did so, Jones’ lip curled in disgust as he threw the other bag vaguely in Sebastian’s direction. “Eat up, tranny.”

“Hey.” Big hand shooting out to snatch the front of his uniform, Robbie twisted a fist in the fabric, voice deep and threatening. “Don’t call him that.”

Jones whipped out his nightstick and Robbie withdrew just in time, Jones clanging ineffectually over the bars. “Watch it, Wheadlan.” Hard eyes moving from Robbie to Sebastian, Jones scoffed. “You wanna take up with this trash, that’s on you.” As Jones walked away, Robbie barely restrained the urge to spit at the back of his head before sitting down, breath shallow and sculpted jaw clenched.

Sebastian timidly retrieved his food from the floor, grateful everything stayed in the wrappers. “Thank you…” He murmured softly, opening a chicken sandwich.

“No problem.” Robbie swallowed half a burger with his wide mouth before exhaling angrily. “It just…” Pausing to chew, he shook his head. “Why the fuck do people care? You’re not botherin’ anybody. Why can’t they just let you live?”

Sebastian shook his head, munching on a fry. “Preaching to the choir, man.”

After they finished eating, Robbie lifted up his mattress and Sebastian watched him curiously until he unearthed a deck of cards. “Ha, stashed these last time. Sweet. Was hoping they didn’t find ‘em.”

They spent the rest of the evening playing every two person game they could think of, talking and laughing until lights out. Tugging off his boots, Robbie crawled under the thin blanket with a tiny salute. “Well, goodnight, Seb.”

“Night, Robbie.” Sebastian curled up on his stomach, and the sounds of the officers chatting and going about their duties drifted to them as Robbie hunkered down to sleep.

Unsure how much later, Robbie folded the pillow under his head for what had to be the dozenth time, sighing. Never one to sleep well outside of his own bed, it didn’t help that he was encased in his restrictive jeans and...wound up.

Though Robbie did what he could not to flirt with Sebastian directly as they spent their evening playing, it wasn’t easy. Regardless of his intent, Robbie was simply the kind of man who exuded sexuality at every opportunity. And it was a hot Texas minute since Robbie got laid, so that didn’t help anything. Well...it had been two weeks. But that was quite some time in terms of Robbie’s dance card.

Peeking over at Sebastian’s slumbering form as his cock unfurled beneath the confines of his jeans, Robbie couldn’t deny he found him attractive. The gentle curve of his body, the swoop of his hair, those smiling green eyes. Robbie stared at the ceiling, listening carefully. Sebastian’s breathing was slow and deep, and he hadn’t moved for some time.

Inching down his zipper, Robbie snuck a large hand beneath his boxers, eyes falling closed as he palmed himself. As he spun scenarios he wondered if Sebastian might be into rough stuff. Robbie’s mind decided, yes, imagining fisting in those silky tresses, wondering what that voice might sound like if he could get Sebastian screaming.

Robbie’s breath came shallow and rapid through his nose, urgently tugging himself, fabric of the blanket above rustling. The temptation to look at Sebastian as he touched himself intense, Robbie turned his head to the wall as he juiced the head of his begging cock in an effort to resist. 

_ Just one little peek… _ Shifting, Robbie blinked and two eyes glowed across the room in the moonlight. “Oh shit!” Robbie dropped himself, clutching his chest with a hand to his brow. “Sorry, I…”

“I’m sorry…” Sebastian whispered, words muffled in his pillow as he lay on his stomach. “I didn’t mean...I just woke up and you were…”

Clearing his throat, Robbie shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. I thought you were asleep, or I wouldn’t have…”

Silence descended and Robbie crossed his arms over his built chest, looking at the wall and trying to ignore his persistent erection.

“You can keep going…” Sebastian spoke timidly, studying Robbie’s outline in the dimness, his features somehow even crisper, hauntingly handsome.

Robbie turned his head, noticed Sebastian’s hips swiveling. Though he couldn't see his arms, Robbie knew exactly what that hand was doing and as he locked into those ghostly green eyes, he nodded slowly. “Alright then…” Grasping his cock, Robbie jerked, purposefully arching his pelvis up as he did so to guarantee Sebastian saw the outline of his substantial offering beneath the blanket. 

Tucking his head down, Sebastian ground himself against his fiddling fingers, desperately wet as he watched Robbie, solid chest heaving and tall form writhing. Robbie could see nothing below Sebastian’s nose, and he ached to ask him to show more, but didn’t want to push. But that didn’t stop Robbie from tantalizingly licking his supple pink lips, or emitting a deep, erotic groan as he gave himself a generous yank.

Clit swollen and clutching the sheets, Sebastian swallowed. “Hey Robbie?”

“Yeah?” Voice gravelly with desire, Robbie’s dark eyebrows knit together as he trained his stare hungrily on Sebastian’s rolling hips.

Pausing, Sebastian looked at Robbie, then to the shaft of light entering from the hallway before he whispered, “Do you want some help?”

“Fuck yeah.” Robbie tore back the blanket, revealing his massive cock perched high and proud above his lowered jeans as he sat up. Exposing himself with trepidation, Sebastian stepped across the room, one hand rubbing the opposite elbow and avoiding Robbie’s ravenous cobalt eyes as he joined him on his bunk. 

Robbie combed his fingers roughly through Sebastian’s sandy hair, looping his big hand around the back of his neck and drawing him close. Pausing an inch away, Robbie’s smoky voice sank into Sebastian’s bone’s as he drilled into him with a stormy blue stare. “Can I kiss you then?”

“Yeah.” Sebastian breathed, nodding insistently. Robbie captured his lips with a delighted sigh, gritty chin chafing as he mashed their mouths together, tongue greedily entering his mouth as though Sebastian’s saliva bore his name and entitled Robbie to admittance.

Robbie broke away, kissing a path to Sebastian’s neck with grunting noises of ferality before he nipped at his ear. “You wanna touch my cock?”

Hands resting on Robbie’s broad shoulders, Sebastian nuzzled against his rough cheek, whispering into Robbie’s joined ear. “Yeah…”

Robbie grabbed his hand, moving it to his thick thigh and pausing as their eyes tethered. “What’re you waiting for?” Encircling Robbie’s cock, Sebastian gave an experimental stroke and Robbie rotated his neck with a groan. “Mmm...fuck yeah.” Fusing their mouths together, Robbie nodded eagerly when Sebastian began pulling him in earnest, hips driving into the warm circle of his fist.

“Robbie, I…” Sebastian left his lips, kissing a path over Robbie’s sculpted jawline. “Can I suck you? Please?”

A deep, rumbling chuckle bubbled up from Robbie’s solid chest as he petted over Sebastian’s hair. “Oh fuck yeah.” Robbie polished his cheekbone, and though his voice was almost impossibly tender, he spoke through gritted teeth. “Get on your knees.”

Sebastian slid down, kneecaps rebelling against the concrete as he adjusted himself between Robbie’s parted legs. A loud laugh echoed from the front desk and both of them froze, looking to the open doorway. No footsteps came their way and Sebastian nodded to himself, redoubling his grip on Robbie’s stiff cock before leaning down to encase the wide head in his mouth.

Robbie exhaled audibly through his nose as Sebastian’s lips worked down his shaft, massaging over his scalp. “Yeah…” Biting his lip, Robbie spread his thighs wider. “Suck me…” The delicious heat surrounded him and Robbie ran his large hands over Sebastian’s head, his back, his arms as he fought to keep his hips firmly on the mattress.

Sebastian bobbed, jutting his tongue forward so as not to gag on Robbie’s considerable length and humming softly as he rolled his balls between his fingers. “Oh fuck, your mouth…” A moan broke from Robbie’s pink lips, starting as a grumble deep in his solid chest before ending in a breathy high note and Sebastian’s pussy throbbed in response.

“Robbie…” Popping off, Sebastian continued stroking him as he met Robbie’s lust-laden eyes. “Fuck my face.”

“Mmm…” Robbie chuckled, fist closing in Sebastian’s fair tresses. “Now that’s what I like to hear.” Caressing Sebastian’s cheek, Robbie’s oceanic gaze softened. “Now, you just pinch me if you need me to let up, alright?”

Nodding, Sebastian took him back down and both of Robbie’s wide palms closed over his head, his hips rocking forward lightly. When the intensity of Sebastian’s hums increased, Robbie smirked, planting his heels in the floor and thrusting with glee.

“Mmm...fuck yeah.” Wet smacking sounds ricocheted off the cement walls as Robbie pounded his thick cock into Sebastian’s moist throat, eagerly watching him swallow every inch. “ _ Yeah...deeper. Fuck!”  _ Shoving him down, Robbie’s hips left the mattress and he propped himself up, nailing Sebastian’s mouth with a fury as whimpering grunts dripped from his pink lips. “ _ Fuck! Fuck! So damn good! Suck me! Yeah!” _

Tip of Robbie’s huge cock pummeling the back of his throat, Sebastian clung to his thick thighs, drool roping from the corners of his gliding mouth as Robbie tore at his hair, breathing ragged above him. 

“ _ Fuck! Fuck! I’m gonna cum in your mouth! That okay? Fuck! Please?” _ Robbie released his head, rubbing Sebastian’s shoulder as he frenetically humped. Sebastian moaned in the affirmative and Robbie’s tall frame folded over, strong arms arms cradling his head as his pelvis anxiously pulsed. “ _ Yeah! Yeah! Fuck! FUCK!” _ Flexing with a huffing gasp, Robbie’s left eye twitched and his crisp jaw dangled before he snapped back onto the bunk, hips shooting forward as hot, salty cum flooded Sebastian’s mouth, Robbie uttering a stuttered groan as he thrashed.

“Oh fuck yeah…” Robbie puffed out his cheeks, nodding in approval as Sebastian rose and he tucked himself away. Wiping his eyes and mouth, a tiny smile remained as Sebastian sat next to Robbie’s prone body, observing as he gradually recovered. “Damn…” Dark blue eyes blinking open, Robbie smirked, reaching out to pinch Sebastian’s hip as he touched his tongue to his teeth lasciviously. “You give good head.”

Blush hidden in the darkness, Sebastian squeezed Robbie’s carved forearm. “Glad you liked it.” Robbie sat up, and as he leaned in, fingers sneaking up Sebastian’s thigh and face drawing near, Sebastian got the sense he was in the presence of a wild animal. Being scented, hunted, Robbie tracing his nose down Sebastian’s cheek as he grabbed a handful of his ass with a sound not unlike a snarl. 

“You want me to do you now?” Rounded teeth snapped forward, laying claim to the pallid flesh of Sebastian’s neck and he gasped, arms closing around Robbie’s wide back. “I wanna make you cum so fuckin’ hard…”

“Yeah…” Robbie’s stubble addictive against his soft lips, Sebastian nodded exuberantly, tugging at his Poison shirt. “Fuck…”

Guiding him back onto the bunk, Robbie’s weight rested half on top of Sebastian and he mewled in dismay, yearning to feel his big frame pressing him down as Robbie’s tongue swam recklessly within his mouth. 

“Hey, so, um…” Holding Sebastian’s open fly, Robbie paused and examined his emerald eyes. “How...how do you like it? I don’t…” Robbie swallowed, combing back Sebastian’s hair. “I want to touch you right.”

Sebastian bit his lip, looking down between them. “Oh, well, um...I...pretty much how most people with a, um…” Shrugging, his gaze cut away from Robbie and Sebastian’s voice lowered. “With a pussy like it I guess…”

“Yeah?” Robbie’s fingers slithering beneath the waistband of his boxers, they began petting delicately over Sebastian’s lips. “Is your pussy wet for me?” Narrowing his blistering blue eyes, a single fingertip breached and a slow smirk blossomed on Robbie’s face. “Hmm?”

Playing with the dark tendrils at the base of Robbie’s neck, Sebastian rocked into his sizable hand, nodding. “Yeah…” Sebastian lifted up to seek Robbie’s mouth but was denied with a chuckle as Robbie fiddled faster between his thighs. “Fuck, Robbie...you feel so good.”

“Yeah…” Robbie used his thumb, index and middle finger to form a triangle around Sebastian’s clit, delicately milking him and provoking a wavering gasp. “I’m gonna soak this pussy…” Voice descending to a canyon of erotic promise, Robbie’s breath was hot and ticklish against Sebastian’s ear as he hastened his ministrations. “Gonna make you cum so fuckin’ hard…” Heels kicking, Sebastian rutted into Robbie’s touch, tensing as his arms closed around him. “Make you fuckin’ scream…”

“ _ Robbie!”  _ Wide palm clapping over his mouth, Robbie looked apprehensively at the door as he twiddled Sebastian’s dewy clit, his eyes rolling and his body quaking beneath him. 

“Yeah…” Robbie wrenched Sebastian, speaking directly into his ear. “Fuckin’ cum… Fuck yeah…” Fingers coming to a stop, Robbie smeared a sloppy kiss to Sebastian’s panting lips. “You want me to eat this pussy? Huh?” Robbie turned his head, tongue laying a wide, salacious swath up the side of Sebastian’s cheek. “I swear I’ll make you cum so hard on my face your eyes will stick in your skull.”

All Sebastian could manage was a harried, “Uh-huh…” before Robbie surprised him by effortlessly hoisting him into the air. “Oh!”

Robbie carried Sebastian across the room and deposited him on his bunk. “I figure,” Glancing over his shoulder, Robbie pulled off Sebastian’s jeans along with his boxers. “Don’t want you gettin’ caught with your pants down on my side. This way anyone comes along, I’ll just hop over real quick and you can cover up.”

With a half nod, Sebastian barely had time to relax into the sheets before Robbie’s sculpted jaw dove between his thighs. Somehow, like Robbie himself, his technique was the perfect combination of hard and soft. There were moments when the attack of his wide mouth was so ravenous, so insanely intense, that Sebastian stopped breathing, ripping at Robbie’s dark tresses as he inhaled his engorged clit, tongue violently flicking and plunging three fingers inside of him to tamp against his g-spot. 

Then there were instances in which Robbie’s supple pink lips etched over Sebastian’s labia with hums of contentment. And when it wasn’t necessary to cover Sebastian’s shrieking mouth, Robbie’s big hands traversed his body, caressing his legs, his arms, even alighting his fingertips tenderly over Sebastian’s cheek.

Stubble abrading his thighs, Sebastian couldn’t be bothered as Robbie’s agile tongue coaxed him into a seizing, quivering puddle, unsure exactly which orgasm it was that passed before Robbie finally emerged, face shining and self-satisfied before he lifted his collar to smear his square chin and crawled up next to Sebastian.

“Mmm…” Hand splayed over Sebastian’s ass, Robbie touched a kiss to his cheek, making his prominent eyebrows dance. “Delicious.”

Chuckling, Sebastian shuffled onto his side, the two of them fitting together, though not what one would call comfortable as they laid on the tiny bunk. Robbie absentmindedly kneaded Sebastian’s ass, lips going to his forehead as he purposely hooked an ankle beneath the bed frame to keep himself awake, certain if they were found in the same bunk in the morning it would lead to trouble.

“Wasn’t expecting this.” Sebastian piped up, squeezing Robbie’s love handle adoringly. “When I got arrested, I mean.”

Smirking, Robbie tipped up Sebastian’s chin. “Me neither.” As he laced their tongues together, Robbie supposed that wasn’t entirely true. Wherever he went, the subtext of his existence was to try to fuck if he stumbled across someone willing and attractive. 

But what Robbie didn’t expect was that Sebastian’s smaller body nestled against his after would feel so...right. Comfortable. Robbie wasn’t anticipating the almost bestial instinct roaring within him to hold, to surround, to protect. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that if someone came at Sebastian then and there, Robbie would kill them without question, and the thought confused him. 

When he first flared up at Jones in Sebastian’s defense, Robbie figured after he got off the urge would lessen. But, if anything, as he inhaled the scent of Sebastian’s shampoo, his cologne, wondering if people ever gave him shit when he bought men’s products and picturing what he would do to them if they did, Robbie’s desire inflamed.

Sebastian tossed a leg around him, snuggling against Robbie with little noises of enjoyment when Robbie’s joined ears perked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. “Shit!” Giving Sebastian a quick peck, Robbie jumped across the room, rolling into his bunk. Sebastian tugged the blanket to his neck, feigning slumber as the beam of a flashlight fell upon them, darting between Robbie and himself before the officer proceeded on his rounds.

A tiny giggle echoed from Robbie’s side. Peeking over, Sebastian saw the mischievous glint in Robbie’s oceanic eyes reflected in the moonlight as he shook his head beneath the blanket, holding back his laughter.

“Well…” Robbie whispered, shrugging a vast shoulder. “Sorry we can’t sleep together and all.”

Smiling, Sebastian blinked. “That’s okay.” Looking to the floor, he swallowed. “It’s...it’s nice that you want to, though.”

“Yeah.” Robbie scratched a hand down his cheek. “Maybe...maybe on the outside…” Gesturing toward the window, Robbie shifted. “If you’d be into that.”

“Yeah.” Nodding, Sebastian hid his beaming face behind a corner of the blanket. “I would.”

Crooked, goofy grin returning, Robbie bobbed his head. “Well, alright.” Adjusting the pillow behind himself, Robbie’s fingers wiggled in a tiny wave. “Goodnight, then.”

“Goodnight, Robbie.” Sebastian whispered, though he spent a long time examining the unique, beautiful man across from him before finally falling asleep.

Waking to the sound of Jones dragging his nightstick over the bars, Robbie dug the heel of his palm into his eye socket, thankfully realizing his fly was still down before he flipped back the blanket. Bleary eyed and mumbling, Robbie shuffled forward to accept his breakfast. “Thanks.”

Sebastian stood, but as with before, Jones threw the bag at him before he approached. “Lucky we’re feeding you at all, freak.” Jones sneered, chuckling as he watched Sebastian bend over to retrieve his fallen food.

Fingers striking out, Robbie snagged the sparse hair at the crown of Jone’s head, yanking him until his skull ricocheted off the bars with a resounding clang. “Fuck you!”

Sebastian dropped his bag, stepping back in horror. Stormy blue eyes large and unblinking, Robbie’s nose flared, his rounded teeth a snarl as he glowered down at Jones’ recumbent form. “Robbie…” Sebastian swallowed, shaking his head. “What...what did you do?”

Blinking, Robbie’s expression reset as he focused on Sebastian and spotted the fear behind his viridescent stare. “He…” Voice shrinking, Robbie’s arms fell. “He shouldn’t talk about you like that…”

“But Robbie, he’s…” Taking a frightened step forward, Sebastian peered over at Jones. “He’s a cop. What if he’s…” Afraid to finish his sentence, Sebastian looked at Robbie, mouth stretched and eyes squinting.

“Oh nah…” Robbie bent down, snaking a long arm out to touch Jones’ throat. Discovering his pulse strong and normal, Robbie nodded. “Just rung his bell, is all. He’ll be fine.” Spotting the keys on Jones’ belt, Robbie stuck out his lower lip, shifting down. Robbie snapped them up, standing and jamming one after the other into the lock before twisting with a grin. “Aha!” Sliding the bars aside, he beckoned to Sebastian with his lengthy fingers. “Come on. Let’s go.”

Aghast, Sebastian held up his palms in disbelief. “Robbie, are you crazy?” Pointing at the entryway, Sebastian lowered his voice. “We’ll never make it past the front desk! And they all have guns! How the hell would we get out of here?”

Blinking, Robbie let his hand fall. “Right…” Robbie swallowed, slowly closing the bars before locking the door and delicately replacing Jones’ keys. “You’re right. Sorry, I...I just didn’t think…” Scratching the back of his neck, the muscle in Robbie’s sturdy jaw flashed as he gritted his teeth.

Quiet, Sebastian glanced down at Jones and bit his lip. “I...I feel like we should call out so they can come help him.” Raising a shoulder, he rubbed his opposite elbow with his hand. “I mean, he’s a piece of shit, but...could have a concussion or something…”

“Yeah…” Robbie leaned in, touching Sebastian’s hip before planting a kiss to his forehead. “Yeah, alright…”

Robbie shouted until two officers came running, and withstood a haranguing as EMTs arrived to cart an unconscious Jones away. As Robbie rolled his eyes at the red-faced officers, he couldn’t help but think about how close he came to yet another impulsive, and frankly stupid, decision. In retrospect it was painfully obvious to him that Sebastian’s warnings were correct and level headed. For some reason, blood pumping and skin itching, Robbie’s brain simply failed to think of those things in the moment. Deep blue eyes falling on Sebastian, Robbie smirked.  _ Maybe you need someone around to ask, ‘Robbie, are you crazy’ more often... _

When the hubbub eventually died down, leaving the two of them alone, Sebastian stood at the bars looking after the disappearing medics before glancing nervously over at Robbie. “I’m sorry…” Sighing, Sebastian shook his head. “I know you were just trying to help. I...I really didn’t want you to get in trouble…”

“Aw…” Robbie waved a hand dismissively. “It’s no big deal. Really.” Shrugging, Robbie grinned. “What’s one more police assault charge, anyway?”

Chuckling despite himself, Sebastian nodded. After a moment of silence, he looked around the room. “So...how long do you think you’ll be in here?” 

Robbie teetered his head. “Well, that…” Pointing with his thumb over his shoulder toward the hall. “Will make my bail higher, for sure. But I called my buddy Tommy when they brought me in yesterday. Usually doesn’t take him more than a couple days to get the money together. You?”

“Um…” Chewing on his tongue, Sebastian’s gaze fell to his feet. “Well...I called...I called the person who organized the protest, but, um…” Sebastian cleared his throat. “I...I got her machine and, I...I don’t think her financial situation is all that great, so…” Swallowing hard, his fist closed around the bar. “It might be awhile.”

Robbie nodded slowly, reaching out to thread an errant blond strand behind Sebastian’s ear. “I’m sorry.”

Shrugging, Sebastian offered a half smile. “Thanks. I’ll...I’ll be okay.”

Robbie came around behind him, tall frame looming as he molded himself to Sebastian’s back with a sigh. Strong arms surrounded him as Robbie dipped into his neck, mouth rapacious as his hips rolled forward. 

“Anyone tries to fuck with you…” Voice a gravelly murmur, Robbie thrust his clothed cock against the crack of Sebastian’s ass, squeezing him tight. “You just let me know…” Hand flowing up his body, Robbie tilted Sebastian’s chin up, linking their lips. Tongues twirling, Robbie pulled away, blue eyes chips of ice, voice dry and dangerous. “They’ll never fuck with anyone again.”

Goosebumps erupting over his skin, Sebastian’s pussy pulsed demandingly as his breath hitched. “Thank you…”

With a tiny nod, Robbie swept back in, seizing Sebastian’s mouth with a moan as he hastily undid his zipper, jamming his hand into Sebastian’s boxers. Robbie bore forward, driving Sebastian onto his own spinning fingers with a grunt before he broke away to bite his neck, leaving a perfect pink imprint of his rounded teeth.

“You want me to fuck you? Huh?” Robbie breathed, racing through the moisture between Sebastian’s thighs and tugging at his hair. “You want this cock inside you? Hmm?”

“ _ Yes! _ ” Reaching back in an attempt to touch him, Sebastian was denied when Robbie folded his arm up, securely pinning it behind his back. “ _ Fuck me! Please!” _

Robbie crouched down, pulling Sebastian’s jeans and boxers to his knees with one swift motion before shuffling his own down his muscular thighs. Cock poised, Robbie stopped and leaned in, caressing Sebastian’s face. “If, I…” Robbie kissed his cheek, squeezing his arm. “If I pull out, could you suck me good like you did last night? Finish me off?” Combing through Sebastian’s hair, Robbie looked around. “Don’t exactly have condoms around here…”

“Oh, I, um…: Smiling, Sebastian lifted a shoulder. “I can’t get pregnant. So...if you want to, you can just…”

Eyes falling closed, Robbie bit his lip with an appreciative nod. “Oh hell yes…” Cracking a wide palm over Sebastian’s ass, he chirped in delight before Robbie swiped the wide head of his cock over his folds and surged forward. 

Robbie curled his hand around to thrum over Sebastian’s engorged clit, other hand clamping over his hip as he swerved inside. “You wanna get fucked hard? Huh?”

Based on his limited interactions with Robbie, Sebastian knew enough to brace his arms, spreading his legs as wide as his jeans would allow. “Yeah.” Nodding eagerly, Sebastian swallowed. “Fuck me hard.”

No amount of warning could’ve prepared him as Robbie’s hips crashed forward, powerful arms cocooning Sebastian mere seconds before he slammed into the bars to cushion the blow. “Yeah…” Returning a hand to Sebastian’s clit, Robbie kept the other between his face and the metal as he clapped feverishly against his ass. “You want me to pound this pussy hard? Huh?” 

“ _ Yes!”  _ Sebastian gasped, bearing back onto Robbie’s thick cock as much as possible in his restricted position. “ _ Yes! Fuck me! Don’t stop!” _

“Mmm…” Twitching his hips in the upstroke to better collide with Sebastian’s cluster of nerves, Robbie shook his head. “Never. I won’t stop until you cum on my cock.” Robbie slapped his ass with a stinging thwack, fingers racing as Sebastian fluttered around him. “Are you gonna cum for me? Huh? Gonna be good and cum on my cock?”

Legs trembling, Sebastian covered his own mouth, nodding desperately. Hip bones banging against the bars, Sebastian was certain he would be bruised and sore, convulsing as waves of heat radiated outward from his constricting pussy, it was worth every mark Robbie left on him. 

Arm crossing over Sebastian’s chest, Robbie nipped, whispered, and growled in his ear. “Yeah, you can’t get enough of this cock, can you?” Robbie drilled into Sebastian with reckless abandon. Were it not for Sebastian’s safety, Robbie wouldn’t give a fuck who saw, who heard, would’ve slapped his ass and yanked his hair until Sebastian screamed his name for the whole precinct; Hell, the whole city to hear. “I’ll fuck this pussy so damn good…” Eyes clenched and brows furrowed, Robbie breathed a warm, wet spot into the skin of Sebastian’s neck as he rocketed forward. “No one else will fuck you like I do…”

Sebastian turned his sweaty forehead against Robbie’s palm, seeking his parted lips. “No one…” Barely containing his screams, Sebastian lifted his arm back to fist a hand in Robbie’s dark tresses. “No one can fuck me like you, Robbie.”

Pussy contracting again, were Robbie’s firm arms not holding him aloft, Sebastian would’ve crumbled to the ground as the delirious rhapsody consumed him, eyes nothing but white and sounds of the room fading as he fought for air.

Robbie tucked his head down, exhaling loudly into Sebastian’s shoulder at the intense squeeze. “ _ Ah fuck _ …” Secure in the binding of Robbie’s powerful arms, Sebastian tried to keep up as Robbie frantically kissed him, whimpers lacing his words. “ _ Fuck, you feel so damn good… _ ” Knees bending, Robbie slid the two of them down the bars, humping aggressively as they shared breath. “ _ Fuck, I’m gonna cum in your tight pussy! Yeah! Fuck! So good! Fuck! Fuck! _ ” Motion of his hips erratic and voice high and huffing, Robbie stilled, clinging to Sebastian almost too tight. “ _ FUCK! _ ” A helpless cry breaking from his throat, Robbie nailed Sebastian forward again. And again. And again, pumping warm cum into Sebastian’s pulsing depths as he trembled, Robbie’s uncoordinated lips moving over his sweaty cheek.

“ _ Fuuuck… _ ” Robbie groaned, pelvis giving one last elliptical roll before he let his hands fall, shaky as he touched them to Sebastian’s waist and rested his forehead to his back. “So damn good…”

“Yeah…” Holding onto the bars, Sebastian nodded weakly. “Fuck…” 

Slowly gathering up their jeans, the two of them stumbled to Robbie’s bunk, collapsing in a heap. Robbie shifted, wide back to the wall as he lassoed Sebastian in, tucking him neatly along the curve of his tall body.

“Robbie, we can’t…” Yawning, Sebastian shook his head as he interlaced their fingers, clutching them to his chest. “We can’t fall asleep…”

“Mmhmm…” Kissing the nape of Sebastian’s neck, Robbie hunkered down, relishing how his ass molded against his crotch. “We won’t. Just…” Robbie muttered against Sebastian’s dewy skin, holding him close. “Just a little while…”

Whether the laughter or the ring of the nightstick against the bars startled him from his dream first, Robbie wasn’t sure as he shot up to see one of the officers, Pickens, if he remembered right, smirking with arms crossed. 

“Never took you for a fag, Wheadlan.” Chuckling, Pickens shook his head. Robbie glanced at Sebastian, his green eyes wide and cheeks pink as he shuffled back to his own bunk. “Well, anyway…” Pickens inserted a key in the lock, sliding the bars back. “You made bail. Ride’s waiting up front.”

Robbie blinked, standing. “Oh, um...alright then…” Swallowing, Robbie looked to Sebastian. They had neither pen nor paper to exchange numbers, and Robbie was shit when it came to memorization. Somehow he figured Pickens wouldn’t be willing to help them out. “So, um…” Robbie stared as he slowly retreated to the bars, wrists behind him as Pickens attached the handcuffs. “How am I gonna find you?”

“Just…” Swallowing hard, Sebastian bit his lip. “I’ll...let’s try to meet at Charlie’s. I...I don’t know when, but…”

Robbie nodded as he watched Pickens seal Sebastian inside, heart hammering. “We’ll...we’ll figure it out…” Speaking softly, Robbie’s cobalt eyes stayed with Sebastian until Pickens marched him backwards around the corner, leaving Sebastian alone in his silent, cold cage.

Sebastian didn’t sleep. Every step down the hall told him they were bringing someone else. And he knew fate would never be merciful enough to grace him with another man bearing a fraction of Robbie's kindness. Blanket hovering over his eyes, Sebastian watched the beams of moonlight dappling the floor through the tiny window, time until morning expanding into eons.

When Pickens approached the cell the next morning empty handed, Sebastian cast his eyes away. Apparently they actually were going to deny him food and, he assumed, taunt him in the process. Seeing no recourse, Sebastian folded himself smaller on the bunk, remaining silent.

“Martins?” Pickens unlocked the bars, opening them with a scrape. “You made bail.”

Tilting his head in confusion, Sebastian stood cautiously. “R-really?”

Pickens nodded and Sebastian, deeply afraid he might be kidding, kept an eye on him the whole time he backed up to get cuffed. Thankful Pickens had the courtesy to walk him out instead of dragging him down the hallway as Jones did, they returned Sebastian his shoes, wallet, and keys and he pushed back his flop of hair before stepping into the entryway.

Long legs open wide and fingers drumming on his little belly, Robbie spotted Sebastian and that enticing smirk snuck up on his handsome face.

Sidling up to him in a faded black t-shirt, pack of smokes rolled in the sleeve, Robbie patted Sebastian’s hip, voice low. “Hey there…”

Beaming, Sebastian leaned in, blinking rapidly. “Hey…”

Robbie looped an arm around Sebastian’s waist, square chin tilting toward the door. “You ready to get outta here?”

“Yeah.” Throat tight, Sebastian rested against Robbie’s firm chest as he led him to a Gray Jabroni, opening the door with a grin. 

“All yours.” Robbie gestured to the passenger seat, smacking Sebastian’s ass with a chuckle as he climbed inside. 

Jogging around, Robbie slid behind the wheel, flipping the ignition and revving the engine. “I…” Sebastian covered Robbie’s sizable hand, squeezing. “I can’t believe you bailed me out. Thank you.”

Robbie turned, cupping Sebastian’s cheek, oceanic eyes sparkling. “I couldn’t just leave you in there…”

Catching Robbie’s lips for a kiss, Sebastian smiled. “Thank you.” As Robbie peeled away, tired screeching, Sebastian rested his arm on the open window. “I’ll pay you back. It might take me a bit, though.”

“Aw, don’t worry about it.” Robbie waved him away as he whipped around a corner. Peeking over at Sebastian with an impish grin, Robbie shrugged his broad shoulders. “Knocked over a liquor store…”

Chuckling, Sebastian shook his head, leaning over to kiss Robbie’s rough cheek. “Why am I not surprised?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
